Upside Down
by Jen-with-Pen
Summary: I had my whole life planned but, I suppose fate had other ideas for me. It's funny thinking about it. One moment, one decision and my life got turned completely upside down. A story in which a girl meets some strange beings and she must come to terms with her role in this exciting new world.
1. Prologue

There isn't much I can say honestly, I'm a little rusty using this thing and I don't know if it will even be found but, I suppose introductions are important for a first impression. At least that's what I've been told. I enjoy music and (surprisingly to others) school because you learn about unfamiliar cultures, places and basic problem solving. I love myself some riddles. What fascinates me the most is the possibilities that lie beyond our solar system, and I want to learn as much as I can but, I suppose I can't do this anymore, not after…well you're just going to have to wait and see.

I'm 15 years old but people think I am older because of the way I look, act and even speak. If you are wondering what I look like (since this is an audio recording) then allow me to describe myself. I am not short, but I'm not tall. I would say that I'm average height for someone of my age. I have short, curly, deep brown hair that sits above my chin with a parting on the right side. My eyes are green but sometimes appear brown. I personally think they are green but I know that others would disagree.

Robotics are one of my many passions with medicine coming a close second and teaching in third. All I want to do is be able to help people. All I wanted to do. Still do and still can in some ways. I had my whole life planned. Go to school, get the right qualifications, get a job, meet the right person (whatever the gender), settle down and have a family. A long happy life…but I suppose fate had other ideas for me. It's funny thinking about it. One moment, one decision and my life got turned completely upside down.

For those who want to know, my name is Jennifer Sparks. This is my story.


	2. New Begginings

America. The land of the free huh? Well I didn't feel free. I felt trapped. Trapped in a world where I did not belong, because of my parents. Their work caused us to travel a lot and we finally made it back to England, my place of birth, and I felt at home for the first time in 4 years. However, it seems all good things come to an end: a lot sooner than predicted though. I had hoped we would have remained home for some time before leaving again but alas we were, and this time it was permanent. Apparently a 15-year-old cannot decide where they are going to live, which is a shame if you ask me.

"But mum I like England, I don't want to leave. I understand that we can't stay here forever because of your work but America? Really? Why America?"

I asked my parents curiously hoping for an answer that made sense and not the nonsense they had been telling everyone else. To which my Mum replied,

"Sweetie it's…important that you make…friends. You never made any friends at your school here in England or anywhere else we have gone, and you…need a new beginning."

"Why are you hesitating?" I asked becoming more suspicious by the second. Dad then told me "I don't know what you're talking about. Your mother and I just decided that this is what's best for you…a new beginning."

I was _beginning_ to get frustrated. They kept dodging the question and I didn't understand why.

"Mum, Dad, I love you but you need to stop doing this to me. And don't think I didn't notice you saying that _I_ need a new beginning and not _you_. Why is that? I don't think I've done anything wrong. What…are you not coming with me?"

Their faces changed to one of guilt and then I knew, I knew that they were going to leave me there. I could not believe them! I found it incredibly difficult to contain my anger but I did. I loved my family and I didn't want to cause a massive argument between us just before I left for good so, I allowed them time to explain which my Dad decided to do since Mum was panicking.

My thought process was along the lines of _'_ _Why is she so nervous. I'm not going to hit them or anything. I know I'm not…great with my emotions but I'm not going to throw a massive temper tantrum.'_

"Um…well…yes. I'm afraid that we are. We have arranged for you to stay with a person called William Fowler. He works with the US Government and Military so he won't be at the house a lot but I know that you can take care of yourself."

At this point I realised that they really were upset at the fact that they had to leave me in America. But I still wanted to know why? So, I asked. Better to be blunt and get answers than say nothing and be riddled with questions for later.

"Why are you leaving me. What did I do? Whatever it was I'm sor…"

"You haven't done anything wrong. I want to make that very clear. This is something that none of us have control over. We love you so much your Father and I. We want to keep you safe and the best way to do that is to have you in America." Mum interrupted to prevent me from finishing my sentence.

"So that's the reason. Not friends, but safety. Why do I need to be kept safe?" I asked which was the biggest question on my mind at that moment. I had absolutely no idea what they were talking about. Luckily to me, she gave me a reply that did make sense and I accepted as the reason.

"We have some…enemies because of our work. They have stated in the past that they want to use you to get to us and we can't always keep you safe."

I knew it wasn't the whole truth and she was hiding something else from me because of how vague the answer was. But I didn't push any further. I didn't exactly know what their work was but, I knew that it was dangerous because they sometimes came home with injuries that, from my perspective, looked horrific, but they would always assure me that they were _fine_. That's the reason I got into medicine in the first place. I wanted to learn how to help them. I hated seeing them hurt just like they didn't want to see me get hurt.

"I understand. But I still don't like that fact that you waited so long to tell me the truth."

"I'm sorry sweetie, but we had to. Rules of the trade I'm afraid. We need to be very secretive. Now let's get you on that plane. Mr. Fowler will be waiting for you when you land."

"Ok Mum. I love you. I'll miss you both."

"We'll miss you too squidge." To which I smiled at my Dad's nickname for me

"Dad don't call me that. I won't want to leave. You know that." I said with a small laugh since it was true. I would probably leap off the plane just to remain with my parents. They were the only family I had.

"Ok. We'll see you one day in the future. We promise."

"You better not be lying to me Mum." I said smiling so much that my face began to hurt as I left the airport for the plane. Why I was smiling I did not know, but I suppose looking back it could have been excitement. I _was_ going to a completely new place after all. A whole new culture to learn about and get involved with. If I was honest with myself I couldn't wait but, I did regret leaving my parents behind. There was nothing I could do about it though.

With that thought in mind I boarded the plane ready for the _9-hour flight_ to America. Just thinking about it brings back bad memories. I hate confined spaces and that plus being thousands of feet in the air…no thank you. It was worth it though.

A new life. A new beginning...apparently.

 **AN: If you are wondering where the Bots are don't worry they are coming. They are not planned for quite a while. Maybe another Chapter or two. I want to establish my character in the new setting since it is part of her backstory and moving to America is going to be a point of importance. Why? You probably already know. Or I'm just trolling. When The bots are finally introduced chapters will take longer to upload since I am not as good at writing already established characters so if they seem a bit OOC it's just because that's how I view them and how I think they would act. All the love. Hope you enjoyed. 3**


	3. I'm New Here

After what seemed like forever I was finally able to get off that plane. Trying to squeeze my way through the traffic in the airport was a nightmare. There are so many people and so little space to move around. It was the worst! I finally escaped my own personal hell and went to the car park. I saw a man there dressed in a suit with what appeared to be a _very_ short tie. Knowing what my parents said about him working with the US government he was a bit…underwhelming. I did love my excitement after all. It's what happens to a person when they travel all over the world constantly discovering unexplored places.

I was quite disappointed with his appearance. Not much to go on. I liked to learn about people by studying their appearance. Clearly, he thought that presentation was important he's was wearing a suit but the top button was undone so he clearly didn't care for authority figures. Or perhaps just one. If he did he would hold himself better.

If you are wondering why the top button undone means he dislikes authority figures, it's because of the smart way he is dressed which shows professionalism. However, with the top button undone it seemed like he was trying to mock someone by dressing with respect but the way he wore it was disrespectful and sloppy like he didn't care.

"Jennifer Sparks?" He asked me as if it wasn't obvious already. He must have seen a picture of me before coming here otherwise that would be very incompetent of him. Anyone could claim to be me and I made sure that my point was clear but did not overstep my boundaries.

"Yes, that's me. Shouldn't you have known that already?"

"Do not get smart with me." That was not the response was expecting. Maybe I misjudged him. I thought I was far within my boundaries. Apparently, I was wrong.

"I'm looking after you because your parents asked me to so try to show a bit more respect. I understand that this is difficult for you but that does not excuse this kind of behaviour. I get enough of this from…other people. I would prefer not to have it from you too especially because you will be staying at the house I got for you in Jasper."

"Wait…you got me a house?" At this point I was very confused. I thought I was going to be living _with_ him. But again, apparently, I was wrong. I had never got that much wrong in such a short space of time. I must have been getting rusty.

"You didn't think you would be staying at my house, did you? Look, right now I can't afford for some child to be following me around all the time. I will come to check on you once a week. You are 15 years old and I hope that you are able to take care of yourself."

"I can do that. You don't have to worry about me. I _did_ just fly on a plane the entire way here by myself."

To that he chuckled "That's good. My work keeps me busy and I do apologise for that. If I had more time I would check on you more but I can't. I will take you to where you will be staying. The school you will be attending is in front of the house so it won't be very difficult to find. I expect you to be in school every day."

"Don't worry, I will be. I love school." Perhaps he wasn't as bad as I first thought.

As he said he took me to my new house which was small but I wasn't really expecting much to begin with. He probably wasn't expecting to suddenly have a child to look after. I would have freaked out much more than he appeared to be. He told me to get some rest and be ready for my lessons in the morning.

I did what I was told (as always) and went to bed…well sort of. Through my stress I forgot to have dinner which was a bad habit of mine. Oddly enough I never really got hungry. I laid awake thinking about what I left behind, which wasn't much to begin with. I didn't have any friends, we always moved houses so there was no place I could call home, so the only thing I really left behind was my family. I was missing them so much.

I did always wonder what they were hiding from me. They always treated me differently after the accident but, even before I felt…unusual. They were always careful around me, always watching. I knew they were not my real parents. They hadn't told me yet but I knew how genetics worked. Both my parents had blonde hair and blue eyes so _how_ I came out with green eyes and brown hair I don't know. My logical assumption was that I was adopted.

Due to this, more questions arose but I decided to ignore them because when I start asking questions I don't stop until I get answers. Not a good trait for a person to have because it made me too curious and constantly put me in danger as a child. Obsessing over every little detail is difficult but, I guess that's one reason why I loved engineering and medicine because questions are constantly asked and answers are constantly found.

Consumed by thoughts I still managed to get to sleep, how I do not know. I awoke at 7 am and got ready or school. I didn't have any books, nor do I style my hair in an extravagant way or wear makeup so it didn't take me much time to get ready. I had over an hour of free time which I used to continue to build my robot. If you are wondering 'why are you building a robot and where did you get the materials?' to which I say my story my rules. Don't question it. I know people.

Ok fine I'll tell you, my parents sent it to me though shipping but that just ruins the mystery. Anyway, I really enjoy robotics and I want to be able to make Lockdown sentient one day. He may be a robot bird but I will make him live.

After finally completing the body of lockdown I went to school arriving on time to be greeted by the principle and taken to my lesson. I was quite surprised to be greeted by someone. I thought I was going to have to find my way around…alone.

Once I got to the classroom the teacher did something that I dreaded, she told me to introduce myself. I have always hated that part since I was always moving to other countries and having to introduce myself in their language probably butchering it in the process. Luckily this time it was in English so I think I did well given the circumstances.

I looked amongst the children to see if anyone interesting was there but I was on a tight time schedule for my introduction so I only had a few seconds before It was considered awkward. The reason I didn't wait before I sat down was because I could see everyone's faces clearly which is useful when I want to learn about them. Sadly, in my fear I ran out of time and only saw some boring kids that sat in the front. So, I decided to just get it over with and introduced myself.

"Hello, my full name is Jennifer Sparks. I like reading, writing, problem solving and both robotics and the medical field. I dislike violence but I am not completely against it since it can help in some situations. I hope you enjoy getting to know me in the upcoming years and I will do my best to get to know you."

I was quite proud of that introduction. Apparently, some other people were not. "Nerd! Go back to England!" one person shouted. At least they could understand accents. Since the teacher was looking away they did not see the person who did it but to be honest I didn't really care. This had happened to me before and I had gotten used to it by now. Well at least I should have been. I have always been quick to anger but instead of using my fists I used my mouth and I responded which was not a smart move on my part. I wasn't proud of what I said but I did not regret it.

"Stop trying to be a smartass. Your just an ass. I mean how old are you…wait I shouldn't ask, you can't count that high." Quite a few laughs could be heard in the classroom, I even think I heard the teacher try and hide a chuckle. But I ended up with detention after class and was told to take my seat. I don't think I made a very good first impression.

Classes went on as usual throughout the day and I met the teacher for my detention which surprisingly only lasted 20 minutes. I thought it would be longer. I did notice something strange whilst I was in detention. When I looked out the window I saw three children. One was older boy, probably around 16, with black hair and eyes. He wore blue jeans and a brown shirt with a white long-sleeved underneath. At least that's what it looked like. He seemed to be quite normal, probably had a job at a fast food restaurant. Clearly an upstanding American citizen.

Another was a girl around the same age with black hair with pink highlights which she wore in two high ponytails. Most likely the rebellious type looking at her. Her eyes were either hazel or a light brown colour, since she was too far away I couldn't tell. She wore a spaghetti strapped top with a robot on the front with a pink undershirt. Then she had shorts and stripped leggings with boots. The rebellious type was strong with this one. Looking at her she appeared to be from Japan.

Now the last one was a twelve-year-old boy with brown spikey hair and eyes with red glasses. I've always liked glasses so he immediately became my favourite. He had on blue jeans, a yellow hued, long sleeved shirt, with an orange jumper vest on top. I liked his trainers which were also orange with grey as well. He seemed like the smart one of the group.

What intrigued me the most was that they appeared to be friends. A group of such diverse people. I wondered what they had been through to become so close to each other. Must have been something incredible or unbelievable.

'Perhaps they got dragged into some crazy war.' I made myself chuckle with that thought. Two cars pulled up, a green muscle car (as it appeared) and a yellow/black Camaro. The oldest went to a blue motorcycle which seemed too powerful for him to legally ride if we were back in England but apparently its fine here. Shows what I knew.

Of course, I was curious as to why he had such an amazing Bike but It really wasn't any of my business. Okay it infuriated me that I didn't know why these types of vehicles collected them from school since they were clearly not rich. I wanted to find out more but I reconsidered…however difficult that decision was…and however likely I was going to go back on that decision later.

So, I ignored it and went home to which I started work on the "brain" of Lockdown. Every robot needs a consciousness after all. I really hoped one day to make him a complete A.I and allow him to make his own decisions. It was very difficult with the limited tools I had so the only thing I could use was my tablet that I brought with me. So, I connected it to a chip and started coding.

I had never wanted something so much in my life, other than being able to bring life to something I had made, since the doctors said I was unable to have children myself. I know I was only 15 but I went to the doctors a lot as a child and they told me last year that I could never have children of my own. I never really thought about it until then since it was so natural and it hit me a lot harder than I thought It would have.

I know I've gone completely off topic but it feels nice to have someone to talk to, even if you aren't here and this is just a recording. I did tell some other people but, it never felt as refreshing as this. Anyway, I have gone _way_ too far off topic so let's continue where we left off.

I touched Lockdown on where the heart would be on a bird smiling to myself. I ended up falling asleep with the tablet in my hand lying on my bed with Lockdown at my side completely forgetting about dinner… again. I wasn't really looking forward to the next day of school, but that's only because of the people there and not the actual lessons themselves.

After all, I was new there, and I had so much more to learn.

 **AN: Whoa boy that took a long time to write. Hope you are enjoying my fanfiction so far. I hope to develop my character more in the future and I hope you don't mind the small additions to her I made in this chapter. Since this is a long term project I would love to hear your ideas for other characters in Transformers Prime or even Rescue Bots since I want to find a way to add them to the story at some point even if it's just a cameo. I want to include everyone who is reading my stories as much as I can and all ideas will be credited if used. All the love from England.**


	4. Curiosity Killed The Cat

They were constantly together. Those three children. I heard them talking to each other one day and I always heard them saying strange things 'Miko you know we can't talk about that' 'What I want to know is why Raph can understand him. I bet you're an alien in disguise or something' 'Jack isn't overthinking this Miko, why are you?'. Of course, it would have sounded like a bunch of nonsense to anyone else but I suspected it might be more. I became suspicious and started asking questions. Big mistake on my part.

I began to take my tablet into school and documented everything the three children did. What they talked about. How they acted. When they were together. Anytime I saw them outside of school. From this I learnt their names, interests and much more. But here's the thing. I never saw them outside of school. They never went home. I saw the vehicles collect them but they never went in different direction. They went the same way. Every day. And I never saw anyone get out of the cars.

Jacks bike was what made me the most suspicious. I went to see where the bike parked but it wasn't there. I never saw anyone get one it and I never heard it leave. Jack was still there so I went to him because it may have simply been the bike was stolen and I wanted him to know if so. I'm not a bad person. Just curious.

"Jack! Jack!" I called out to him trying to get his attention is the busy school ground.

"Yeah? What is it? Wait…how do you know my name. I don't think I've seen you before." He asked me inquisitively and with a little bit of hostility. I wonder where he got that from.

"I heard you talking to your friend's a while ago and got your names from that. I just wanted to let you know that your bike missing. I saw you come to school on it but it's gone."

"Oh…um…don't worry about it. It's not she's not stolen.

"She? Wait…how can you be so sure it's not stolen? That's the conclusion I came too."

"Umm…My Mum…she…came to school and collected it since our…car is in the garage for…maintenance." I eyed him suspiciously since the hesitation evident in every liar was present but I dismissed it since he probably wasn't expecting me a stranger who shouldn't care about anything to do with him.

"Alright then. I suppose that makes sense. It was nice to meet you Jack, Miko, Raph. I hope we can…hang out some time?"

"You don't seem so sure about that." Miko said jokingly with a small laugh behind her voice.

"Yeah well…I'm new to this making friend's thing so don't hold it against me. I've got to go now but I did enjoy talking to you."

"We enjoyed talking to you too." The youngest of their little group said. So, I smiled at him and left but as I did I asked more questions. From what I found out Jack's mother worked at a hospital which didn't appear to be too far from their home. Jasper is a small town after all. People talk and it's easy to get information.

I wish people would just tell the truth. Everything would have been so much easier. Even though they didn't know me, I had watched them for so long that I felt… strangely responsible for their well-being. Kind of… motherly or at the very least a big sister which is strange because Jack was a year older than me.

With his bike gone it made me feel less comfortable with them being there. I don't know how to explain it but that Motorbike seemed like a protector of some kind, always keeping an eye on them.

My worst fears were answered when I saw Jack on his bike being chased but a beautiful red car. I felt horrible for thinking it was beautiful at the time. At Least he was on his bike, but that did not make it any better for me. I feared the worst and ran to follow them, when I heard a loud crash.

"Wait...how did I get here?" I thought as I looked at the desert sand. There was nothing. It was empty and I was alone...again. I thought I saw a strange green glow before arriving here but I could not be sure. As I looked around I found them again and stayed out of sight, silently worrying for Jack and wondering where his friends might be.

Then I saw something incredible. The bike was joined by the black and yellow Camaro and the green muscle car. Out stepped the two other children I was filled with so much rage, but also concern. Whoever was driving those things will have to answer to me for getting those other two involved. But again, there was no one in the driver's seats.

The red car then transformed into a large (surprisingly handsome) robotic organism obviously not man made. I was marvelling in this appearance fascinated that I almost forgot the real reason I was there. To make sure the children were safe. Then I saw him go for Raph. I don't remember much after that but I know I ran. It didn't even feel like I was running. It was so fast that it was over in a second. I pushed Raph out of the way and was grabbed by the strange mech.

"Well, well, well, look at this. A little fleshling wanting to be a hero. You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into. "He said with a smug look on his face.

"Let go of me you overgrown piece of scrap metal!" I shouted back still confused as to how I got there so quickly. Motivation is a powerful force it seems.

"Oh, feisty. I like this one. I think I will keep it."

"Keep me! I am not an object to be owned!" I shouted at him.

"Knockout!" I hear a large shout in the distance. A very loud and authoritative voice owned by none other than Optimus Prime. I'll tell you more about him another time.

"Prime?! I am not prepared to fight you. You would completely ruin my finish. I've seen Megatron." he said with obvious disdain in his voice. I could not hold back a slight laugh at his misfortune. I was so happy for a while. I thought that maybe, maybe I would be alright. My dreams were dashed in a mere instant.

The green glow I saw before appeared again behind me and the newly dubbed Knockout (fitting name if you ask me).

"Soundwave! Seems to be my lucky day. You won't do anything since I have her in my grasps. Bye Optimus." He said with a salute running through the portal. I hear a shout before we enter.

"Do not worry young one. We will save you." I couldn't help but not believe him. How would they rescue me? When? Whoever those people were, they were serious, and showed no mercy.

I didn't know what to expect. A strange giant robot was carrying me through a magic (scientific) portal to somewhere is the cosmos and I had no ideas what was going on! Well...I was about to find out. We left the portal. This is the moment, that changed my life forever.

"Knockout! What are you doing back here?" I looked up out of the hand I was being carried in. What I saw terrified me. A giant mech, much bigger than Knockout was staring at him. Burning red optics, like knockouts, a large silver frame and the symbol (obviously of his army) stood proudly on his chest plate. I could tell he lead the army with an iron fist, showing no mercy to those he leads. He was far too proud to lead an army any other way.

"My Lord, I was intercepted by the Autobots and…"

"You were too much of a coward to let your precious paint job get ruined." He interrupted. Again, I had to laugh. But this time, it wasn't as held back as before. Those red optics bore straight into my skull. I felt trapped within the gaze. And not in the enjoyable way, like people get lost in each other's eyes. No. That would be, awkward to say the least. Varied species and all that. It was the bad kind. I physically could not move under the strength of the gaze.

"What is the meaning of this Knockout? Why do you have one of those...creatures in your servo? The very sight of it disgusts me."

"I'm sorry Lord Megatron. Please forgive me. I was going to grab one of the Autobots human friends but she got in the way. I used her to aid in my escape. Luckily I managed to escape before Optimus could do anything."

"Prime? Perhaps, she will be of some use to us. Knockout!"

"Yes, Lord Megatron?"

"You will oversee the care of this fleshling. Keep her alive or you will answer to me. We will use her in a time in which we need a little...push, to defeat the Autobots. Optimus is too kind. It will be his downfall." Megatron explained. I have already figured that out due to the fact they did not attempt to approach as soon as they saw he in Knockouts hand (or servo as they called it) and he even held the other's back.

"But...yes My Lord." Knockout sighed obviously not enjoying the thought of having to take care of me. I did not like the thought either. A robot, well...an autonomous robotic organism by the looks of them, looking after a human being? It most likely wasn't going to work out. I did not voice my concerns. It most likely would not have been the best choice.

Knockout carried me through the...spaceship? It was most likely a spaceship, and took me to a strange room. From my quick analysis of the place it appeared to be a medical wing. 'Is he a medic?' was the first thought that crossed my mind. If he was then...yay.

"So, I suppose you are staying with me you feisty little thing. Well, introductions are a way to start. I'm…"

"Knockout. I know. I've heard your name countless times throughout this day. I have also learned that you have an unhealthy obsession with your paint job, which is fabulous by the way, and you have a distaste for authoritative figures judging by your initial reluctance to look after me as 'Lord Megatron' told you to. Did I miss anything?" I interrupted. It was a bad habit of mine to interrupt if I already knew the information that was going to the given to me.

"You think you're smart. Don't you? Well, it seems we are at a disadvantage. You know who I am, but I do not know you...well...don't be rude. Introduce yourself." I looked at him with a curious expression. I don't know what I was expecting, but this wasn't it. He was...interesting to say the least. I wasn't rude...again and so introduced myself.

"Argh...here we go again. My name is Jennifer Sparks. Yes, I am English...well I was born there and no I will not be leaving...wait...I want to leave. I messed that up. Let me start again." So, I cleared my throat and began again. Much to my embarrassment. My mind went back to when I first started attending the school in jasper so I answered all the questions that were in my head out loud. Again, a bad habit of mine. It's the reason I hold grudges. I never forget anything.

"Okay, my name is Jennifer Sparks, but you can call me Jen or any other kind of nickname you can come up with. But not Jenny, anything but Jenny."

"Alright then...how about Sparky? You've got spunk kid. I can tell you that much. You're also feisty, as I have said before. I think you and I are going to get along." He said with a slight smile on his face.

"Sparky huh? Never had that one before. I like it. Thanks, I guess." I replied with a smile on my face. "So, you're a doctor I see. Or at least a medic since I can assume you are fighting the ones you kidnapped me in front of."

"Very observant of you. Yes, I am a medic. Well done. We are in the medical wing after all. What else could I be Sparky." He said with…I think it was sarcasm. It was most likely sarcasm.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up. It's so funny. I'm tired so I'm going to bed. Bye Knockout." I said yawing getting ready to simply, walk away. But of course it was not going to be that easy.

"Wait just a minute. You're not going to be moving around freely. I have a cage you will be staying in." At this I groaned. I thought this wasn't going to be as bad as I thought. "It's not all bad. You will be staying in the cage at night but by day you will be with me."

"Yay…that is _so_ much better. I'll do it, on one condition."

"It's not like you have a choice in the matter, but go on. Humour me." He said raising an eyebrow…I'm not even sure how he did that. Even to this day the capability of his facial expressions confuses me.

"I want you to teach me about Cybertronian biology and medicine. In return. I might teach you some things about human biology and medicine as well. Since, if I remember correctly, you need to keep me alive." I replied smugly with a small smirk on my face.

"Deal." I was surprised that he took my deal and he obviously saw that due to my shocked expression and he laughed. "I haven't had anyone who was interested in medicine for a long time. At least they didn't want to learn from me. Now I am aware that humans need sleep to function so go and sleep.

"Okay, cool. I think you and are going to get along just fine. Wait…you already said that. Well then, I agree with you. I look forward to your teaching…doctor." I said with a wink walking away and if my ears did not deceive me I heard a small laugh coming from the large mech.

It seems this time curiosity did not kill the cat, this time. 8 left to go. Luck is on my side.

 **AN: Answers to reviews.**

WILDSPARK55 - I intend to have her re-join the Autobots later on nor is she ever fully on the Decepticons side. She may agree with their ideals but not the methods which they took. Her guardian will most likely be Smokescreen for when she joins the Autobots since he is one of the few available. There are however many things about the future which I can't tell you yet. Hope that answers your questions.

Guest-Questioner - I thank you for your criticism and have made small adjustments to the chapters before. I have changed the rating back to K because themes that I intended to be added have been scrapped in the planning/editing process. CliffJumper will not be alive because it adds depth to Arcee's characters in my opinion. The idea for rescue bots was only included because I like the series and characters from them will not be joining the main cast for any longer than a single chapter or even a mentioned they are even included at all. I will take your idea into account for more female Autobots though. Thank you again. :)

kanonkita - Thank you. :) I am curious to see where it goes as well.


End file.
